Starting Over
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! When her parents can't seem to help her with her school work they send Serena to The Peacecraft Academy run by Relena Peacecraft. Will the school help change Serena's habits?
1. Talk of a New School

Starting Over

Chapter 1: Talk of a New School 

Hey there. I was trying to make a Christmassy story but it didn't work out so well and instead I ended up with this…*laughs nervously* I'll try to get started on my other fics. I promise.  Well anyway I hope you like this story. Please read and review. 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing….then again I don't really own a whole lot….

            "Mom I'm home." Yelled a sixteen-year-old female with long golden hair down up in two buns on the top of her head with two golden streamers coming down from the buns. 

            "In the kitchen." Called out the girl's mother. The teen took off her shoes and hurriedly walked to the kitchen. "How was school today Serena? Did you get your test back?" the mother asked her daughter when she entered the kitchen. Serena looked at her mother; waist length violet hair and the same sparkling blue eyes she had, she wad holding a wooden spoon from cooking. 

            "School was fine." Serena answered not looking in her mother's eyes. 

            "That's good. Did you get your test back?" She asked looking at her daughter.

            "Yes." Serena said lowering her head. 

            "Let me see it." Serena slowly gave her test to her mother. "A 50 percent! Serena I thought you studied for this test! I'll have to show this to your father when he gets home." Her mother said shaking her head. 

            "I'm sorry." Serena muttered. 

            "Bunny. I'm not angry…just a little disappointed, that's all." She said wrapping Serena in a hug. "I love you Serena and so does your father." 

            "I love you too mom." Serena said hugging her mom back. 

            "Why don't you go and watch TV. Today is Friday, you can do your homework tomorrow." Her mom offered. 

            "Ok." Serena said smiling then skipped into the living room to watch TV. Her mother watched her daughter with sad eyes. She sighed and went back to cooking. About an hour later the door was heard opening and closing. Serena looked up form the TV and saw her father standing at the door. "Hey dad." 

            "Hey baby girl. Is your mom in the kitchen?" 

            "Yep." 

            "Thanks." He said walking into the kitchen. 

            "Hey. Supper will be done in about an hour." Mrs. Tsukino said to her husband. 

            "Where's out son? I saw Serena sitting in the living room." He asked. 

            "He's up stairs playing video games." She answered. 

            "Did Serena get her test back today?" 

            "Yes. Here you go." She said handing their daughter's test to her husband. 

            "A 50 percent?!" he said/yelled. 

            " I don't know what to do with here anymore Ken. She does so poorly in school; we try to help her but it doesn't help." 

            "I've been thinking about what we should do. I went and talked to the principal at her school to try to figure out what to do. He showed me a pamphlet to a school. He told me that it would be a great school for Serena." He said taking out he pamphlet from his jacket. 

            "A different school? What's the difference from any other school?" 

            "This school is run by a girl around Serena's age. The principal told me that at this school they could help students a lot better than public schools. The only thing that I don't really care for if that the students have dorms. But I think we should send Serena there." 

            "But if there's dorms then she'll move out of here." She said sadden. 

            "But it will help her. Irene, I don't want her tom move out as much as you but it's for the better." Ken reassured his wife. 

            "What's this school called?" 

            "The Peacecraft Academy, run by Relena Peacecraft. It's only two hours from here. And Serena can come visit us almost anytime." 

            "Ok." She said sighing in defeat. "But how are we going to tell her?" 

            "I'll call the school and register her in, then after I do that we'll tell her." 

            "Ok." Irene said hugging her husband. 

            "I'm going the school then I'll come back down stairs after I change." Ken said kissing his wife's forehead then walked upstairs. About an hour later he came back down. 

            "So what'd they say?" she asked looking up from setting the table. 

            "She can start tomorrow. We just send her in a cab and let her on her own. When she gets there she goes to the office to get her dorm key drops her stuff off in he dorm, then the next day go to classes." 

            "Does she have to go alone?" 

            "I thought that'd be best if we just say goodbye to her from here. But I did call one on her older friends Trista. She a teacher over there. She's going to help Serena move in." 

            "Oh. That's nice of Trista." 

            "Yes it is." 

            "When should we tell Serena?" 

            "I was thinking that we should tell her after dinner." 

            "Oh. Well dinner's ready. Sit down I'll get the kids." Irene said walking out of the kitchen to the living room. "Serena turn off the TV. It's time for dinner."

            "Ok mom." Serena said turning off the TV and walked into the dinning room. Irene walked up the stairs and opened her son's bedroom door. 

            "Sammy turn the game off. It's time for dinner." 

            "Ok." Sammy said turning his Game Boy off and walked down the stairs into the dinning room with his mother. The family of four sat down at the dinning room table and sat eating in silence. After desert was served Serena and Sammy were about to stand up but their father stopped them. 

            "Sit down. There's something your mother and I need to talk about Serena. I want Sammy to hear this. Serena, I'm very disappointed on the grade you got on the test. Me and your mother have been thinking about what we should do to help you. We've decided that we're sending you to a different school. The school is two hours away from here; they have dorms so you don't have to worry about a place to live. You'll leave tomorrow. Your friend Trista is a teacher there so she'll help you get situated. Classes start in two days, so you'll have a day to get situated before you go to classes." 

            "I don't want to. I want to stay at the school I'm in now." Serena said with tears in her eyes. 

            "You are going and that's final! Go up stairs and start packing. You're leaving at one tomorrow, that way you can say goodbye o your friends." Her father said sternly. 

            "Fine." Serena said standing up, and then ran into her room to start packing. 

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and I'll work on my other stories. Thanks for reading. 

Thanks, Moonluna. 


	2. Leaving

****

Starting Over

Chapter 2:

Leaving

I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Life has been hectic. Well you've waited long enough for this chapter, so on with the story. 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

Serena slammed the door when she entered her room, wiping the tears that were cascading down her face. She leaned against the now closed door and slid to the floor bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her small body wracked with sobs. 

"Serena what's wrong?" Luna asked concerned for the young moon princess. The moon cat hurried over to Serena and sat in front of her curiosity shinning in her violet colored eyes. 

"My mom and dad are making me go to a boarding school that's two hours away from here because I got a fifty percent on a test. I got till one tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone and then Trista is going to come and pick me up then take me to the school and help me get situated because she's a teacher there." Serena said hiding her face in her arms. 

"Oh Serena. I don't know if any thing I say will make you fell better, but you've got to think of what good might come out of this bad situation. Trista will be there and if you wish so I would love to come with you. What do you say my princess?" the feline asked. Serena looked at her guardian. She threw her arms around the cat sobbing. 

"Oh Luna. I would love it if you came with me and I guess you're right. Trista will be there so is I'm needed here she'll help and you'll be there. Maybe going to a new school will be a good think. I'll meet new people and try to work harder. Thank you Luna. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Serena whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging Luna tighter. 

"I'm so proud of you, my princess." 

"Luna, don't call me princess. Just call me Serena." Serna slightly scowled at her guardian then smiled and hugged the feline again. Luna laughed. Serena sighed and stood up. She walked over to her closet and dragged out her suitcases. She set the suitcases on her bed then started stuffing most of her stuff in them. After an hour of cramming as many things into her bags and suitcases she flopped down on her bed and stared at eh white ceiling of her room. 

"Luna have I told you that Darien called me last week?" Serena asked suddenly. 

"I heard that he called." Luna said jumping up on to the bed then sat on the windowsill. 

"Have I told you what we talked about?" 

"No I don't believe so." Luna said looking at her princess curiously.

"He called and told me that he's dong fine and really enjoys being in America…so much that he doesn't want to leave…" She paused and looked Luna in the eyes. "He said that he doesn't love me anymore, but still wants to be friends. He told me that he loves me more like a sister than a lover, and that I should be free to make my own choice to find love and I should move on and live my life the way I want to." 

"Oh, Serena. I'm sorry…" Luna began but was cut off by Serena. 

"You know what I said after that? I told him that I feel the same. I told him that I'm not angry or sad and that I understand. Then I wished him good luck with his new life and then I told him I hope we could still be friends. He said of coarse then we said goodbye and then I hung up. I didn't cry once nor did I feel sad. I was kind of actually glad." 

"I don't know what to say. I never expected this to come."

"I don't think anyone really saw it coming Luna. But now that I think of it, maybe going to a new school really is a good thing, Maybe I will find my real soul mate." She smiled her eyes slowly starting to close from sleep. "Night Luna." She mumbled reaching to turn off the light then pulled the covers over her self. 

"Night Princess." Luna said sighing glancing at the sleeping girl, and then curled herself up at the end of the bed falling asleep. 

~Next Morning~

The feline slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the head of the bed, only to find nobody there. She quickly scanned around the room; her eyes rested on the alarm clock next to the bed. 

'Seven-thirty in the morning. Where is that girl?' Luna wondered silently to herself. Her ears perked up upon hearing the door handle turn and looked at the door as it opened and Serena came walking into the room. 

"Morning Luna. It's a wonderful day out." She said smiling as she walked towards her window, opening the curtains letting sunlight bath her room. 

"You're up early." Luna commented while she stretched.

"It's my last day here for a while. I just wanted to enjoy it. Besides I sill have to tell the scouts so I called them all up and told them that I wanted us all to meet at Raye's at eight. So after breakfast we'll head over there." 

"I'm surprised Serena. I've never seen you like this." Luna confessed. 

"Like what Luna?" 

"So…in charge." Serena shrugged her shoulders then looked at the clock. 

"I'm going down stairs to have some breakfast." She walked out the door with Luna a few paces behind her. Serena walked into the kitchen and walked over to the table and sat down. Her family stared at her slightly in shock at seeing their daughter/sister up so early, especially on a Saturday. 

"Morning Serena. Sleep well?" her mother asked setting down a plate of food in front of her daughter before sitting down herself. Serena nodded then hurriedly ate her breakfast and then got up and kissed her parents on their cheeks. 

"I'm going to go over to my friend's house. I'll be back around ten-thirty or so. Bye." She said picking up Luna and slipping on her shoes, then walked out the front door closing it behind her. The five-minute walk towards the temple her friend Raye owned was silent between Serena and Luna. When Serena opened the door to Raye's room she saw the inner scouts: Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy and the outer scouts: Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. The only person she saw that was missing was Trista. 

"Hey Serena. So why did you call us all over here?" Mina asked looking up from her magazine to Serena. The others all turned their heads towards the doorway that Serena was standing in. Serena smiled then sat down in between Mina and Raye. 

"There's a couple of things I have to tell you." She started. 

"What is it?" Lita asked concerned. 

"First of all, Darien called last week and we both decided the love we have for each other is more of a sibling love than a lover's love. So we broke up and will be seeing other people, but we we'll still remain friends. The second thing I have to tell you is that my parents are sending me to a Private school called The Peacecraft Academe. It's a boarding school about two hours from here." 

"What?!" Amara yelled, her eyes bugging out of her head. 

"But why?" Lita asked with a scowl on her face.

"You're moving two hours away from us! You can't leave us." Mina whined. 

"Meatball head what did you do this time?" Raye complained. 

"My parents thought it would be from the best. At first I was angry with them but then after I thought about it, I thought that it would be a good idea. Something exciting and new. Maybe I will even find my true soul mate." Serena explained to her complaining friends. 

"I heard that the Peacecraft Academe is a great school to go to. You'll get a great education if you apply yourself." Amy said calmly. 

"Good luck Princess. I'm sure you'll do just fine there." Michelle said getting up and hugging Serena. 

"Thank you." Serena whispered hugging Michelle back. 

"Serena. You will come back and see us, won't you?" Hotaru asked walking up to Serena who had pulled out of the hug with Michelle. 

"Of coarse Hotaru. Of coarse I will come back every once and a while to see all of you guys." Serena said pulling the younger girl into a hug. "Besides I won't be alone when I go to this new school. Luna agreed to go with me and also I learned that Trista is a teacher there. So no worries. If me going to a new school two hours away were a bad thing Trista would make sure I wouldn't be going there."

"So that's where she's been sneaking off to." Amara snorted. 

"I should be going home." Serena said looking at her watch. "It's twelve-thirty. I told my mom I'd be home by ten-thirty and Trista's picking me up at one so I've better go." Serena said, trying to keep herself from crying. 

"Oh Serena. We'll miss you." The scouts cried hugging their leader, their friend, and their princess. 

"I'm going to miss you guys, and don't worry I'll write to you and call you guys when ever I get the chance and if there's any trouble I'm sure Trista will some how get me over here to help out. Bye you guys. See you again soon." Serena said wiping the tears out of her eyes, and then ran out the door and down the temple stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the hundreds of stairs and stared up at the top of them, then picked up Luna who just got down the stairs and started to walk speed walk home. 

"Mom I'm back." Serena called out when she walked through the door to her house. 

"In the living room dear." Her mother said. Once Serena walked into the living room she saw Trista sitting down on the couch with her parents as her little brother sat in the chair. 

"Hello Trista." Serena said smiling at the older woman. 

"Hello Serena. You ready?" Trista asked. 

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." She walked up to her room and grabbed the bags she left up there earlier. She walked back down stairs and said good-bye to her family. 

"Bye baby. I'll miss you so much. Good luck and remember to call and write to us." Irene said hugging her daughter. After a several seconds she let her go and wiped the tears out of her watering eyes. 

"I love you too mom and I promise to call and write."

"Watch out for boys. Good luck my baby girl. I love you." Ken said hugging his daughter. 

"I love you too dad." Serena said laughing then pulled out the hug and turned to her little brother. He ran towards her and hugged her. 

"Bye Serena. I'll miss you. I love you sis." Sammy said hugging her tighter trying really hard not to cry. 

"I love you too. I'll miss you Squirt." Serena said hugging him back. 

"Well Serena are you ready to go?" Trista asked grabbing some of Serena's bags. 

"Yeah." Serena said letting go of her little brother. She picked up Luna and grabbed the rest of her bags then the two walked out of the house towards Trista's cat. As they pulled away from the house Serena's family came out and waved goodbye to her. Serena looked back at the house till she couldn't see it anymore. "A new beginning." Serena said sighing as she sat forward. She looked at Trista and the two smiled, and then turned their attention back to the journey ahead of them. 

So what do you think? I'll try me best to get the next chapter out but before I can start writing the next chapter I need ideas on who Serena should be with. 

Heero?

Wufei?

Duo? 

I don't really want this to be a Trowa/Serena fic but if there's more votes for Trowa then I will most likely do it. I don't want Quatre to be with Serena because they seem more like they'd be brother and sister and it would kind of weird if I have them as a couple. Anyways. The GW boys will be in the next chapter but remember I can't get the next chapter written till you –the readers- vote who Serena should be with. So don't forget to review. 

Thanks,

Moonluna


	3. Peacecraft Academy

Starting Over

Chapter 3: Peacecraft Academy

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Things have been hectic in my life this year. I finally got the internet back, after not having it for about three months. Any way on with the chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm sure you'll enjoy being at Peacecraft Academy." Trista stated a half an hour into the car ride. Serena smiled brightly at the older woman.

"I hope I will. What is it like at the school?" Serena questioned, trying to learn more about her new school to prepare herself on what to expect.

"Well," Trista started taking a glance at her curious Princess out of the corner of her eye. "Classes are two hours long with three classes a day with a block schedule, meaning that classes are longer but you don't have the same class everyday- rather every other day. You'll be taking the basic classes for your first semester and the second semester you might get more different choices. You will share a dorm with one other, who has already been notified that you're coming today."

"Who am I sharing a dorm with?" Serena questioned.

"You'll find that out when we arrive there." Trista said mysteriously.

"Okay." Serena said rolling her Crystal blue eyes at her older friend. "So what's an average day like there?"

"Classes start at 8:00am. The classes you'll be taking are Math, Science, English Lit., Politics, Physical Education, and History. Classes are two hours long with ten minute passing time and an hour and a half Lunch. Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays you have Math 8:00am to 10:00am, Science 10:10am to 12:10pm, Lunch 12:10pm to 1:40pm, and English Lit. 1:40pm to 3:40pm. Then Tuesdays and Thursdays- Politics, Physical Education, Lunch and History- with the same time schedule. There is still a curfew that is applied, even though students stay in dorms, which is 10:00pm.

"There is a cafeteria which Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner are provided but students can make their own meals in their rooms, or can go out to get your meals. If you follow the rules, which are in the handbook you'll get when you arrive, you'll be fine. If you break the rules there will be discipline. Which could range from detentions to getting privileges taken away, such as not being able to leave the grounds for a certain length of time.

"The student dorms are like small apartments. They have a living room, kitchen with a small dinning area, a bathroom and bedrooms. The students apartments' bedrooms range from one to three. You will be sharing with one other person. On Holidays students can go home and spend with families and sometimes you can get permission, by hard work and following the rules, the Principal will allow students to leave town for the weekend to visit families. I think that's about it. Any questions?"

"What if something happens back home scout wise?" Serena questioned the older shenshi.

"Oh yes. If something comes up and we are needed I can take us back." Trista answered.

"What will others say if we just up and leave?"

"I informed teachers and the Principal that family emergencies arise and being a cold family friend I will sometimes have to pull you out of class. they all think that there's someone very ill in the family is all." Trista informed her Princess.

"Looks like you practically came up with everything so far."

"That is my job." Pluto claimed. The rest of the ride went quietly with small talk here and there.

/\/\/\

"Here we are." Trista announced as she pulled her car into the school grounds entrance, after two hours of driving. The school was a astonishingly large castle like structure with a vast sprawling grassy land with winding walkways, which students currently scattered across doing various activities. Off to the side of the school yards away began the student dorms/apartments which seemed to go on for miles.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed, amazed by the sheer size of it all. "This place is huge." Her sparkling blue eyes trying to take everything in.

"Yes it is fairly large. The Peacecraft Academy is one of the finest boarding school and the largest in the world. The town was basically designed around the school and mostly for the students and teachers. Relena Peacecraft built this school after the wars for a place for students to get a good education, plus for the surrounding towns to get more businesses to thrive with all the students coming through." Trista explained.

"This must of cost my parents a fortune to send me here." Serena said looking down, ashamed that her mistakes were costing human family.

"It does cost a bit. But there's nothing to worry about. The payments are being taken care of and it's not costing your parents a thing." Trista replied winking.

"Thank you Pluto. You're so good to me, even if I don't deserve it."

"You do deserve it Princess, you deserve the best. The Queen and I both think that this is the best thing for you. We believe it will help you grow up and help you take on responsibilities. Your mother thinks that this school will help you to become the Great Queen we all know you'll be. You never know, maybe you'll find your soul mate."

"Thanks Plu." Serena said smiling at her friend and protector.

"Anytime Serenity. Now lets get going. I'll show you around the school tomorrow. Let me show you to your dorm and get you situated in your room." Serena nodded, helped Trista grab her bags then followed her in to one of the student dorms. They entered Building #5 then went to the elevator and went up to the second floor. When the elevator doors pinged open they exited the hoist and walked down the hall stopping at Apartment 2B then knocked on the door as to not suddenly intrude in on her new room mate. The door opened reveling a young man who appeared to be of Chinese descendent with his almond shaped dark eyes and dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Ms. Meioh." The man claimed politely, some what confused.

"Mr. Chang. I'm here to get our new student situated, whom will be sharing the apartment with you." Trista said. He opened the door wider to let the two in, closing the door behind them. "Mr. Chang, this is Serena Tsukino. Serena this if Wufei Chang."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Serena said politely, bowing slightly.

"Hn." Was all she got for a reply. Frowning she turned her attention to Trista.

"Let's get you things into your room." Trista said walking to the unused bedroom. Serena followed , closing the bedroom door behind them.

"What was that about?" Serena questioned, setting her bags down on the floor.

"Wufei isn't a very social person. He will make sure you're safe though."

"Make sure I'm safe? Why wouldn't I be safe?" Serena inquired.

"If anything should arise he will make sure you're safe. Not that I expect anything to happen. Plus he has a group of friends whom I know you'll get along with fine." Trista clarified. Serena nodded then glanced around her room. It had a bed that was stripped to the mattress, a dresser, closet, desk and a window that had a small balcony.

"I bought you some new sheets and blankets, they're in the closet and I also got you this," Trista reached into her space pocket and pulled out a laptop. "You'll need it for school. There's a printer in the closet so you can print off typed homework and you can access the internet from anywhere on the school grounds. Did you need any help unpacking, Princess?"

"No. Thanks again Plu." Serena said hugging the Time Senshi after her new laptop was set down on the desk.

"You're welcome Princess." Trista replied returning the hug. "Now I should get going. I have papers to grade. I'll come get you tomorrow morning. If you need anything before then call me on your communicator." The two then left the bedroom and returned to the living room where Wufei was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Wufei," Trista started, the young man turned his attention to her. "When classes start I want you to help Serena get to her classes okay? I expect you and your friends make Serena feel welcome and help her out."

"Yes Madam." Wufei said, his tome even.

"Thank you Wufei. I'll see you tomorrow Serena. Get a good nights sleep." Trista commented opening the door. "Bye." then left the apartment, closing the Door behind her.

Serena feeling a little uncomfortable returned to her room. After the bedroom door closed she let out a large sigh and started to unpack and find homes for her things. About an hour later she took a step back and surveyed her new room. Pictures of her family and friends covered the walls and table tops. Her new sheets and blankets-dark blue with silver and gold moons and stars- given to her by Trista covered her bed. She was interrupted by her musings by her stomach growling in hunger. She frowned, bouncing the idea of going out and asking Wufei if there was anything to eat, but was cut short by a knock on her door. Curious she opened the door revealing a young man with blond hair and kind blue eyes.

"Hello. You must be Serena Tsukino. I'm Quatre Winner, one of Wufei's friends. I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner.

"Hello. Uh...sure. Thank you." Serena replied, a light blush residing in her cheeks. Then followed him to the living room. Serena's eyes scanned the four guys- including Wufei- sitting sprawled out in various spots around the room.

"Guys this is Serena Tsukino, Wufei's room mate. Serena this is Duo Maxwell," Quatre started.

"You never said that your room mate is so pretty Wu-man." Duo said, his violet eyes raking her form then grabbed his long braided brown hair and hugged it to him when Wufei growled. Serena blushed a rose red.

"Trowa Barton," Serena turned her attention to the tall male with green eyes, one being covered by his brown bangs. "and Heero Yuy" switching over to the male with cold Persian blue eyes and messy dark brown hair. She quickly turned her attention back to Quatre at Heero's hard glare and frown.

"Dinner's ready." Quatre announced to the others, then guided the female to the dinning table, where six plates of spaghetti sat in front of six chairs. He sat down next to where he sat Serena while the others came in and sat down. "Hope you like spaghetti. I just made the easiest thing."

"I love spaghetti. Thank you Quatre." Serena replied smiling at the blond boy.

"So Serena, why did you move to this school?" Duo asked, trying to start up a conversation as they all dug into their food.

"Oh. Well, my parents wanted me to go to a new school in hopes that I will do better with school work." Serena confessed. "They decided this school because Trista is a family friend so I would have someone I know here."

"Ms. Meioh?" Quatre questioned.

"Yes. I've known her my whole life." The rest of dinner was fairly silent. When everyone finished Serena stood up to help with the dishes.

"You don't have to help Serena. I really don't mind." Quatre said, when she was about to open her mouth to protest.

"Okay. Thank you Quatre for dinner." Serena said smiling brightly at him.

"No problem."

"It was nice to meet you all." Serena said. "I think I'm going to retire for the night." Then walked back to her room, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. She slipped out of the bathroom, hearing the TV on in the living room and the guys voices carrying to the hall, then entered her room. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you liked the chapter. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. I'm working on trying to get out a new chapter for each story before New Years. I'm working on New Hope Chapter 17. I hope to have that out soon.

Thanks for everyone being patient with me. I know I'm horible with getting new chapters out.

Thanks,

Moonluna


End file.
